


Is There A Reason You're Naked On My Bed?

by thearchangelofloki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: AU, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofloki/pseuds/thearchangelofloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei was really tired. All he wanted to do was sleep.</p><p>From the prompt 'is there a reason you're naked on my bed'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There A Reason You're Naked On My Bed?

It was 3:15am by the time Yusei got home that morning – which was usual for his night shifts at the hospital – and as usual, he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was strip off, and get reacquainted with his bed for the next few hours. So taking off his boots and dumping his keys in the dish by the door, he planned to just that. Only when he got to his bedroom door he halted. Blinked. Blinked again.

Yusei was dreaming. That was the only explanation. There was no way the scene he was witnessing was real. No way.

It _couldn’t_ be.

There was a man, a man with weird starfish shaped hair, lying completely nude on top of his bed.

Yusei swore his brain short circuited for a minute.

There were a million question going through his mind, questions like ‘how the hell did you get into my house?’, ‘is there a reason I shouldn’t call the cops?’, and ‘why is your hair shaped like a starfish?’ Of course, the one that managed to find it’s way out of his mouth was:

“ _Is there a reason you’re naked on my bed?_ ”

…Not the most important question Yusei could have asked, but he’d roll with it.

The strange man blinked – and _really_ , was that purple in his hair? – and looked Yusei up and down, like he wasn’t quite sure that he was real, like he wasn’t 100% certain that Yusei was accusing him of something that was so _blatantly_ obvious. Blinked again. Then smiled.

“Funny story actually, I was-”

“You can tell me over coffee. I have a feeling I’m going to need it.” Yusei said to him, before gesturing to the chest of drawers just next to him.

“And put some goddamn pants on before you come out, would you?”

He was so not awake enough for this shit.


End file.
